My First True Love
by jackyyy17
Summary: While Ben Skywalker is waiting for his Wedding Ceremony to start, he reminisces about his first love. Viggie


My First True Love

by: jackyyy17

**Timeframe:** Post DN and probably Post LOTF

**Genre:** angst

**Characters:** Ben Skywalker, other

**Summary: **While Ben is waiting for his Wedding Ceremony to start he reminisces about his first love.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, and I never will.

* * *

Here it is. The biggest day of my life and I have never been this nervous before. 

I am standing here, in the front of the newly rebuilt, Grand Balmórte Auditorium, in Coruscant. It is really beautiful. The whole auditorium is decorated, from floor to ceiling, with Malreaux Roses. Their white petals, tipped with crimson, are a solemn reminder of all who were lost during various wars, my father being one of the many. They are Zara's favorite. She lost a parent during the war too.

Zara. My beautiful fiancée and soon to be wife. On this day is our wedding, the day where I will take Zara as my wife.

Standing on the alter, I glance nervously around the room, at the people who are now starting to fill the seats. I self-consciously brush at my finest attire, a Black Satyn Tux, as more people pour into the room. I see my fellow Jedi, friends, and family. I also notice all the diplomats and Senators. You know, all the important people who we don't care for at all, but had no choice but to include them. It's not everyday that a Skywalker gets married, now is it?

So many different people. Some many that I have never seen before in my life. Then she catches my eye. My first true love. I smile, because she was able to make it, and I wasn't sure if she could. She smiles back.

Instantly, that smile brings back all the memories of our past time spent together. She was always there for me, always willing to help me out. A soothing presence that could instantly make anything better again. A shoulder to cry on, a teacher to learn from, a friend to have fun with.

She helped me in so many ways, and now her just being here is helping me again.

But like any relationship, there were also bad times. I remembered our arguments. We could squabble for hours, until we were both hoarse. We both have very short tempers. I also remember how she use to leave me for periods of time. I always wanted to come with her, but she would never let me. Oh, how I hated her when she would leave. I missed her terribly, and was often jealous.

But those days are in the past, long gone, and only the memory remains.

"I love you" I silently send to her. For no matter what happened, or what is still to come, I always will.

She nods slowly, catching my love and returning it.

She slowly makes her way to where I stand. I can tell she is getting weaker. Her once strong figure is now frail and broken. The medics are still amazed today that she is still alive, but then, she has always defied the odds. Still, it wont be much longer, and even though I've known this for a while, the thought crushes my heart.

She is almost to me, when she her legs cannot take the strain of walking, and she crumples under her own weight.

I rush to her quickly, and hold her in my arms. I kiss her softly oh the cheek. Even though her face is contorted in pain, she manages to smile at me.

"I love you so much," She whispers.

"I love you too," I tell her.

"I am so very proud of you, my son. Always know that. And your Dad, if her were with us, he would say the same thing."

"I know Mom." I can't help but smile at the mention of my Father. She misses him so much, and I take comfort in the fact that she will join him in the Force soon.

I lead her to one of the pews in the front of the room, and take my place back at the front of the altar.

Not long after that, the music begins to play, and the brides-maids carefully proceed to the front of the church.

As everybody rises, I see Zara. She is absolutely beautiful, in her Shimmersilk gown. Her auburn hair, curled, and piled on top of her head. She looks like an angel.

I never dreamed I would fall in love with a woman so much like my mother, but Zara is so much like Mom.

Her father guides her up the isle, where I await. When she reaches the front, she carefully places a kiss on her Father's cheek, and heads not over to me, but to where my Mother sits.

She hugs mom, and I can't help but smile.

I hear her whisper her thanks to my Mom, and then takes he place by my side.

-------------------------

That night, my Mother passed away into the Force. She died peacefully in her sleep, and dissipated into the Force. On her bed, I found a holopad that contained only one message.

_To my dearest Ben, and my new daughter, Zara. _

_Always know that I love you both. I am so glad you found the happiness that you both deserve. The happiness that I had known with my dearest Luke._

_Now that I know you will be loved, Ben, I can leave behind my crude body behind, and become a luminous being with your Father. _

_Please take care of my son, Zara, and know that I will always be with both of you, as well as Luke, and your Mother, Zara._

_I Love you'll so much._

_Love, _

_Your Mother._

I will never forget my first love. How could I?

I hold my wife close and we both cry silent tears, for everyone we have lost, and for all that we now have.

Our wedding day will always be bittersweet.

The End.


End file.
